Tenso no Dai Machigai
"Tenso no Dai Machigai" (転送の大間違い; The Transfer's Mistake) is a 2013 romantic comedy/ idol group drama created by Tsunku himself and Hello! Project. It stars idol groups, LOVE Musume & brother group, SECRET Otoko. The drama aired from February 14, 2014 to March 21, 2014. Plot: "Tenso no Dai Machigai" tells the story of two siblings, Mizuki and Miyuki Sohma, of whom have been transferred to boarding schools in Tokyo from their old schools back in the States. Mizuki is a bubbly, charismatic seventeen-year-old girl with high hopes on becoming a Japanese idol and is intended to attend Higuchi Girls' High School Academy, while Miyuki, her younger brother, is a soft-spoken, shy, young sixteen-year-old, of whom others think has a cold outlook on life; he is intended to go to Kisaragi Boys' High School Academy. However, when Mizuki accidentally mixes their train tickets with the opposite schools, she is to live as her brother at this hectic all-male school. Meanwhile, Miyuki is stuck pretending to be his sister. Characters: Main Characters The Sohma Siblings *Mizuki Sohma (相馬水木; Sohma Mizuki. Portrayed by Ai Takano)- The main female character of the series; Mizuki is a bubbly, charismatic seventeen-year-old girl and older sister of Miyuki. Mizuki tends to perform accidental mistakes and has a certain tendacy to be overwhelmed and overexcited. She also has high hopes on becoming a Japanese idol and has been intended to attend an all-female academy abroad, as she and her brother have come back from the States. However, her accidental trait happens to get the very best of her and her brother; she has mistakenly mixed up their train tickets with opposite schools. Now she is to live as her brother while hiding her true identity at the hectic all-male school. At first, she and Hikaru don't get along at all, but she soon learns to cope with their differences and ends up falling for him. Will her feelings be returned? Will her true identity as a female be hidden for long? She also happens to share a bithday with Hikaru; August 31. *Miyuki Sohma (相馬みゆき; Sohma Miyuki. Portrayed by Ryusuke Irie)- The main male character of the series; Miyuki is a soft-spoken, shy, young sixteen- year- old boy and younger brother of Mizuki. Others have described him as a young teen with a very cold outlook on life and has been shunned by them because of silly rumors and thoughts, thus causing his shyness issues. He tends to talk in a soft voice and stutters alot as he speaks due to shyness. When Mizuki accidentally mixed up their train tickets with the opposite schools, Miyuki is left wearing a wig and a girls' uniform as he is to pretend that he is his sister. But things don't go exactly as planned as he ends up falling for a Korean exchange student named Karen at the all-girls school. Will his feelings be returned? Will his real identity as a male be blowen? His birthday is May 27. Kisaragi Boys' High School Academy (如月ボーイズハイスクールアカデミー; Kisaragi Boizu Hai Sukuru Akademi) *Hikaru Kisaragi (如月ひかる; Kisaragi Hikaru. Portrayed by Hikaru Hoshimoto)- The principal's only son and Mizuki's roomate and later love interest. Hikaru is the oldest child and only son out of the Kisaragi family. When he first meets Mizuki, it is revealed that he happens to be very cold-hearted and is often stubborn, and that he considers the people he dislikes or hates as huge nuisances; one of them is now Mizuki. He tends to clash with Mizuki's bubbly personality and often considers her as not having a brain. He later finds out Mizuki's true identity as a female, and at first threatens her into believing that he will reveal her secret to his father, but somehow ends up falling for her. However, still unsure, he hides his feelings under his cold personality. His birthday is August 31. *Dori Maekawa (前川 通; Maekawa Dori. ,; ; Portrayed by Ryuki Takashima)- The otomen. Dori is Hikaru's only friend and happens to be an otomen who is fascinated with shojo manga and cooking. Although he is an otomen, he admits that he does not want to become a female and he also admits that he is actually an expert swordsman himself. He also tends to get frightened easily and is quickly captivated by cute things. He does not know Mizuki's true identity and nicknames her (as her brother) 'Miyu'; short for Miyuki. However, Dori eventually finds out about Mizuki's true identity as a female and somehow falls for her. How will this go? Will his friendship with Hikaru end badly? His birthday is January 27. *Takuya Nakajima (中島拓也; Nakajima Takuya. Portrayed by Jun Mizoguchi)- The ladies-man. Takuya is Dori's roomate, of whom is the rich kid and the ladies-man. He is very popular and sways any girl with his cunning and mysterious-like personality. Although Takuya is often very untrusting, he has his honest moments. He is secretly a mangaka and writes shojo manga under the pen name 'Nina Jojima' and he secretly wears glasses when not in public. His manga, "Fumina's Mistake" has some similarties with the Sohma siblings' problem. He does not know about Mizuki's true identity and often considers him (actually her) to be very girly. His birthday is December 5. *Naoki Kaito (怪盗直樹; Kaito Naoki. Portrayed by Shiro Nishishima)- The mischievous prankster. Naoki is a constant detention attendee and the school's top prankster, of whom is always looking for his next prank victim. He is often around the school campus; playing innocent, but later on pulls a prank when someone least expects it to happen. Although Naoki tends to be silly and doesn't really take things seriously, he happens to hide a dark past. He does not know about Mizuki's true identity. His birthday is January 7. *Shou Totani (戸谷翔; Totani Shou. Portrayed by Kai Kawasaki)- The hot-tempered rebel. Shou is the rebel of the academy and often exposes his hot-temper whenever he gets very angry or frustrated. Although considered as a tough guy due to his style of dress, Shou is actually a pretty sweet guy, but hates to admit it. He almost always falls for Naoki's pranks, and has gotten the obsession of getting him back with his own one-of-a-kind prank, but they always backfire on him; this is a running gag within the show. He does not get along well with girls. He does not know about Mizuki's true identity. His birthday is September 14. *Yuto Nogami (野上佑都; Nogami Yuto. Portrayed by Yukito Nogami)- The goth. Yuto is the gothic boy and most fearful person on the Kisaragi campus. He is often compared to a horror movie boy and has a liking for dark and terrifying material. He talks in a monotone and does not show that much emotion when speaking. Other students believe him to being able to curse a person. Another running gag within the show is that whenever Yuto is present a rainstorm or a cold, bone-chilling wind will pass through. He somehow knows about Mizuki's true identity; describing her as having a 'pink and somewhat warm presence'. His birthday is June 12. *Koji Ryouma (竜馬浩二; Ryouma Koji. Portrayed by Tomoe Tachibana)- The bookworm. Koji is the bookworm and one of the smartest kids in all of the school. He wears glasses and doesn't seem to interact with others due to his intense obsession with books. He oftenly looks at life as if it was an open book and tends to say that whatever Shou and Mizuki do; it always happens to be predictable. He dreams of becoming a famous Japanese author someday. He does not know about Mizuki's true identity. His birthday is June 17. Higuchi Girls' High School Academy (樋口女子高アカデミー; Higuchi Joshiko Akademi) *Karen Hwang (ファン·カレン; Hwang Karen. Portrayed by Kimberly Park)- The musician and Miyuki's roomate and later love interest. Karen is the new girl at Higuchi's; an exchange student from South Korea and a very talented musician. She is kind, caring, and a bit of a tomboy; of whom hates to be the center of attention. Karen doesn't seem to mind being unnoticed, and tends to hide her musical abilities behind a terrible voice. She at first doesn't seem to notice Miyuki that much and has no idea about his true identity as a male, but later on stumbles upon it by accident. Karen later develops feelings for Miyuki, but hides them as she does not want to face heartbreak again. Her birthday is October 3. *Kurumi Noguchi (野口くるみ; Noguchi Kurumi. Portrayed by Yume Kanazawa)- The spoiled brat. Kurumi is the school's rich kid and is considered by many as a spoiled brat, due to the fact that she always gets whatever she wants and that she has a mean and selfish personality. She considers herself as being the cutest student in all of Higuchi's history and speaks in the third person due to her trying to make sure that others know her cuteness as well. She gets jealous easily and has a phobia for spiders. She does not know about Miyuki's true identity. Her birthday is May 2. *Rika Ogawa (小川りか; Ogawa Rika.Portrayed by Nina Honda)- The tomboy. Rika is the all-around tomboy in the entire campus and has been related by the other girls as being somewhat violent to be around because of her hot-temper and meltdowns. She is also the school's most valuble athlete and doesn't say no to any type of challenge. She considers Kurumi as 'all out annoying' and can't stand wearing dresses. She does not know about Miyuki's true identity. Her birthday is May 17. *Yoshiko Sato (佐藤淑子; Sato Yoshiko. Portrayed by Yuriko Mabuchi)- The informat. Yoshiko is the all-about news listener. She is prone to gossip and secretly listen in on others' conversations; she also has a tendancy to spy on others and eavesdrop. Yoshiko is known at the academy for easily spreading rumors and gossip around, but also because she knows about all the news that has gotten the attention of all the students. She is barely seen without her iPad. She does not know about Miyuki's true identity as a male. Her birthday is February 1. *Mayuri Tanaka (田中マユリ; Tanaka Mayuri. Portrayed by Mayu Kinoshita)- The otaku. Mayuri is the type of girl who is prone to squeal over shojo manga and anime. She is a kogal and tends to talk in a 'kogal-ish' way, such as using the words 'cho-kawaii' and 'ikemen' whenever seeing a cute or hot guy. Mayuri also seems to have an obsession with cosplay and manga drawings. She is also a huge fan of Takuya's manga, "Fumina's Mistake". She does not know about Miyuki's true identity. Her birthday is September 18. *Ayaka Shiratori (白鳥あやか; Shiratori Ayaka. Portrayed by Eri Ichinose)- The shy one. Ayaka is the shy one out of all the students out of Miyuki's class and doesn't talk much, but when she does; she tends to stutter, just like Miyuki. She wears glasses and tends to distance herself from others; in order to not cause "problems". Ayaka later befriends Miyuki and Karen, but still has some shyness issues. She does not know about Miyuki's true identity. Her birthday is June 19. *Haruna Yuzuki (柚木はるな; Yuzuki Haruna. Portrayed by Luna Saito)- The undiscovered singer. Haruna is a young singer/ songwriter with a beautiful voice, but has not been scouted or discovered yet. She considers herself as an indies singer and is a huge fan of indie bands as well as their music. Haruna has a long-standing rivalry with Kurumi and the two don't get along with each other and can't stand each other for the least bit. She does not know about Miyuki's true gender. Her birthday is June 14. *Yukiyo Shimizu (清水幸代; Shimizu Yukiyo. Portrayed by Akari Nogami)- The 'Yes, yes!' Girl. Yukiyo is the type of girl who doesn't seem to say 'no' to any question that is asked of her. She is prone to barely say 'no' to anything and doesn't take her schoolwork very seriously. Yukiyo is a very brilliant cook and helps out in the academy's cafeteria if she has extra time. She does not know about Miyuki's true identity. Her birthday is December 15. *Cindy Wu (呉シンディ; Wu Cindy. Portrayed by Mei Liu)- The exchange student. Cindy is an exchange student from Taiwan and is prone to mostly talk in Chinese due to the fact that she hasn't adapted well with the Japanese culture just yet. She is a huge fan of Mandopop and is never seen without her long braids or her hair up. Cindy also happens to be involved in the school's environmental club and is very serious about saving the environment and recycling. She does not know about Miyuki's true identity. Her birthday is June 1. *Ruby Corazon (コラソンルビー; Corazon Ruby. Portrayed by Sunshine De La Cruz)- The actress. Ruby is also another exchange student on campus and hails from the country of the Philippines. She is half-Japanese on her mother's side and Filipino on her father's. She has a certain love for acting and is a part of the academy's drama club and is given most of the leading roles. Although her mother is Japanese, she cannot speak the language very well, nor can she read most kanji or write it; she mostly mixes up similar Japanese words when speaking the language. Her birthday is October 3. *Sakura Kurama (鞍馬さくら; Kurama Sakura. Portrayed by Sakiko Kawasaki)- The class president. Sakura is the academy's top student and Miyuki's class's president and does the best in everything she does and does not seem to make any mistakes; nor does she fail any type of test. Other students describe her as perfect, beautiful, and an over-achiever. Sakura also doesn't seem to show much emotion and hates being the center of attention. She does not know about Miyuki's true identity. Her birthday is September 14. Supporting Characters: Sakura Girls Academy of the Gifted (才能のさくら女学園; Saino no Sakura Onna Gakuen) *Miwako Kurashima (倉島美和子; Kurashima Miwako. Portrayed by Kotoko Negishi)- The mean girl. Miwako is Sakura Girls' most popular and beautiful student. She has a long-standing rivalry with Sakura after an incident that had occurred when they were little. The girls at her academy describe her as perfect and an over-achiever. Although Miwako acts like an innocent girl at school; she is actually a mischieveous person with sinister characteristics andmshe is the least-bit stylish. Ever since the incident that had occurred with her and Sakura in the past, she has sworn to make her life miserable and vow vengence on the rest of the girls at Higuchi's. She loves being the center of attention and her birthday is November 21. *Christy Tsuji (辻クリスティ; Tsuji Christy. Portrayed by Christine Aihara)- The mean girl's follower. Christy is who Miwako considers her right-hand man and her best friend. Although, Christy only follows her in order to gain popularity within the academy. She always follows Miwako's orders and often helps her in her schemes to get back at Sakura. However, Christy will sometimes change her mind on whether to help Miwako out or not, and she usually chooses the wiser decision. She also happens to be a fan of shojo manga, especially Takuya's "Fumina's Mistake". She happens to show an airheaded look and is often caught daydreaming. She is half-American on her mother's side. After a sudden encounter with Takuya, she ends up falling for him. Her birthday is July 15. *Yura Kosaka (小坂由良; Kosaka Yura. Portrayed by Mami Sohma)- The bilingual one. Yura is a new student at Sakura's of whom is very bilingual and can speak up to four languages; Japanese, English, Mandarin Chinese, Thai, and French. She is a part of the academy's foreign languages department and is a distant relative of Dori Maekawa. She is almost always seen with a Foreign Languages textbook and either a pencil or pen in hand. Yura also likes to insult or compliment others in different languages. Her birthday is December 25. *Carmen Mayakoba (マヤコバカルメン; Mayakoba Carmen. Portrayed by Judith Shiratori)- The kind one. Carmen is one of the members of Miwako's 'friendship group' that helps her with her schemes along with Christy. Although she is one of Miwako's friends, she also is the kindest towards the kids at Higuchi's, because of this, she often thinks about transferring from Sakura's to go to Higuchi's. She seems to show some romantic interest in Shou after meeting him on the her way back home from the academy at a park caring for a poor puppy late in the middle of the night. *Rina Hidari (ひだりリナ; Hidari Rina. Portrayed by Nanami Hikari)- The genius. Rina is one of the top students at Sakura's and is considered by almost everyone at the academy as a young genius. Although previlaged with good lucks, smarts, and amazing athletic abilities, Rina still wants to live her teenage life as freely as possible and like a normal teenage girl. She wears glasses and has a photographic memory. After the academy's sudden field trip/ visit to Kisaragi's, Rina appears to be getting along well with Koji and the two begin to bond as the trip continues; she then gains romantic feelings for him. However, she must hide these feelings and try to not confess them to Koji after her parents disapprove of her wanting to be in a relationship at such a young age. Her birthday is June 15. *Kumiko Yaguchi (矢口久美子; Yaguchi Kumiko. Portrayed by Ran Kutsuna)- The quiet one. Kumiko is a very studious and curious person who rarely talks as she does not think people will care about her opinions. She happens to be a bookworm and a very talented writer and plans on becoming an author sometime in the future. When she was younger, she used to be bullied on a daily schedule, so she decided just not to talk anymore and told herself that 'It just doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fine.' However, she will speak when asked to answer a question in class by the teacher or will speak when the occasion comes. After she is bullied by Miwako and is left beaten in an alleyway, she is approached by what she calls a 'shadowed figure' as his face was hidden behind the shadows during the night. The figure asks her what has happened and she replies that she was beaten up; the figure in turn tells her to stay strong and helps her up. As the figure leaves her, Kumiko is left in shock and finds herself falling in love with the mysterious figure. Her birthday is May 7. *Aika Kaneda (金田あいか; Kaneda Aika. Portrayed by Ami Tachibana)- The musician. Aika is a transfer student from a small school in Chiba Prefecture who accepted a music scholarship to Sakura's. She is a musical prodigy and can play over ten instruments and she still wants to add more to them; among them, she prefers the piano, accoustic guitar, and the violin. She also happens to compose and write her own songs. Although her parents want her to be classically trained with classical instruments, Aika has since gotten into pop and rock music and has since taken up the drums, electric guitar, and the bass despite her parents disapproval of pop and rock. Her birthday is April 28. Hayakawa High School Boarding Academy for Delinquency Recovery (非行の回復のための早川高校アカデミー; Hiko no Kaifuku no Tame no Hayakawa Koukou Akademi) *Kazuma Hayakawa (早川一真; Hayakawa Kazuma. Portrayed by Arata Iwahashi)- The troublesome one. Although Kazuma is the principal's son, he tries his best to not be known as so. He is the leader of the third year's delinquency pack and often has a sharp tongue and also speaks whatever insults come to mind. Even though he acts in such a rude and troublesome way, Kazuma can be responsible and cares very much about his friends' well being. He is usually the one picking the fights at Hayakawa's and is the 'most worked up guy when it comes to toughness' among the delinquency group. He harbors a one-sided crush on Sakura after meeting her when they were children; though, Sakura does not seem to remember him. His birthday is January 31. *Jaejoong Uchikawa (内川ジェジュン; Uchikawa Jaejoong. Portrayed by Johnny Kato)- The foreign one. Jaejoong is the new exchange student among the second years. He has a noticeable accent and can't seem to read or write Japanese very well. He moved to Tokyo from Seoul, South Korea when he was about ten because his father was desperately in search for a job. He is half-Korean on his mother's side and half-Japanese on his father's. He has a delinquent-like style, such as dyed hair, baggy pants, and leather jackets. He considers himself to be a pacifist when it comes to fighting, but will fight if necessary. He harbors a romantic interest in Yura, but tends to keep this fact hidden from others. His birthday is September 14. *Keito Kawaguchi (川口毛糸; Kawaguchi Keito. Portrayed by Keitaro Tanaka)- The 'yankee-like' one. Although a studious and mostly quiet person, Keito happens to be a former member of a high school gang and often acted as the gang's sub-leader. He and some members of the group were temporarily arrested due to having done graffti art as well as having demolished a middle school's property. Due to his violent and secretive actions, his parents decided to send him to Hayakawa's to recover from his delinquency. Unbeknowedest to Kumiko, he is the 'shadowed figure' that had helped her become strong and helped her up after Miwako had some men beat her up. The events leading to this encounter, however, was the final crime Keito and the gang had committed and the only means of his escape was via the alleyway. His birthday is December 16. *Yuzuru Tanaka (田中譲; Tanaka Yuzuru. Portrayed by Chiaki Suzuki)- The 'banchou-like' one. Being one of the more active members of the delinquency group, Yuzuru always happens to be in some kind of fight and is almost always seen in the principal's office. Although having many warnings by the principal himself about how the fights might end up on his personal high school record, he often ignores these warnings and continues to keep his 'fighting spirit'. Yuzuru holds a violent nature and houses a very strong temper. Even though he is usually violent by nature, Yuzuru can calm down if he feels like it. His birthday is May 21. *Hideaki Yamashita (山下秀明; Yamashita Hideaki. Portrayed by Hiromu Yamashita)- The gentle one. Even though, Hideaki is a part of Kazuma's delinquency group, he seems to show any abilities or appearances that are often compared to those of a delinquent. He was unfortunately sent to the academy due to the police believing he was a part of a crime, but he himself was a victim. Hideaki harbors a gentle nature and is very friendly. He refuses to fight and he himself is a very weak fighter. However, he does help fight whenever his friends need his help, but they always backfire on him. His birthday is May 7. *Ryusei Iwase (岩瀬流星; Iwase Ryusei. Portrayed by Mitsuzane Chiba)- The delinquency's coward. Although Ryusei puts on a strong and fearless front in front of others, like Hideaki, he is a weak fighter and often cowers from a fight. He often relies on others abilities to help himself when, along with the others, is faced with a fight. Even though he is often refferred to as a coward, Ryusei does show some moments of strength. His birthday is June 17. *Nozomu Kyomoto (京本望; Kyomoto Nozomu. Portrayed by Genki Tegoshi)- The sporty one. Nozomu is the academy's top athlete and excels at almost every sport, with high jump being one of them. He is one of the best fighters out of the delinquency group, but is the one who always ends up getting the group in trouble with passing gangs that invade the academy. He also happens to be a talented singer and dancer. However, he keeps this fact well hidden as he thinks it will show others a sign of weakness as well as him being made fun of by his friends. His birthday is April 15. *Fuma Inoue ( Category:LOVE Musume Category:LOVE Musume Members Category:SECRET Otoko Category:SECRET Otoko Member Category:2014 Dramas Category:EXTREMEX Category:Dorimuhato